


Lead Me Home

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Good Peter, Happy Ending, I am sort of sorry for this, M/M, Rejection, Sadness, but I had feels and I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just a kid; what do you know about love?”</p><p>Stiles stared in disbelief as Derek stared back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Home

“You’re just a kid; what do you know about love?”

Stiles stared in disbelief as Derek stared back. He wiped his eyes and nodded his head before turning away. After finally gathering the courage to tell Derek how he felt, he had not expected such a thorough rejection. He felt the other man’s gaze as he left the house. He took a small breath and got into his little car, missing his jeep once more. Turn the key; he rubbed his eyes before pulling away from the house. There was a pack meeting in an hour, but he had no intention of being there. There was no way he could ever face Derek again, not after that. He rubbed at his eyes once more, speeding down the road; he pulled his hand away just in time to see the kid. He swerved around them, but he slammed into the ditch. He groaned in pain and yelled as the air bags went off before climbing out. He lifted his head and saw the glowing eyes of a werewolf. That was the last thing he saw.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Laughing softly, he wrapped his arms around Kevin. Kissing his neck possessively, he watched as the other wolves danced around, celebrating the newest child’s birth. It was a joyous celebration. Nuzzling his husband lovingly, he smiled as he growled. He was still human, thankfully, but he was no longer a part of the Hale Pack. He’d been taken by them and he’d resisted, but there hadn’t been any real way to escape. Kevin had been the one who argued about his treatment, taking over everything when he found him starved in a basement, waiting to die.

It took two years for him to relax around the pack. They didn’t have an official title, but they worked well together. It took another two years for Kevin to finally ask him to marry him. It had been a simple ceremony. In a way he’d hated it, but there was no going back now. He was Kevin’s. He pushed the looming thoughts of his father, Scott and the others away. There was no sense even trying to miss them. They hadn’t even gone looking for him. He’d been rejected.

 

********

“Derek.”

Derek rubbed his face and looked up into Allison's concerned gaze. He offered a small smile but she wasn’t fooled. It was almost the ten year anniversary of Scott’s bite and they were still incomplete. He looked down at the faded and worn plaid shirt he was holding.

“I said no…”

“We know you did,” she murmured softly, her hand over her round belly. She moved forward and touched his shoulder lightly, making him look up at her, “C’mon? Everyone is here,” she paused, knowing it wasn’t true before forging on, “we could use some help.”

With a weary sigh, he rose to his feet and followed her. He couldn’t help but remember how the pack had reacted when they discovered he’d rejected Stiles. It wasn’t something he could’ve accepted, at the time he’d thought it was a silly crush and there was no way he could’ve handled it. Peter had quietly confessed to teaching Stiles how to hide his emotions; allowing him to lie with ease. Scott had explained to him that he’d been trying to push Stiles into at least trying to get closer to him. Isaac had been surprised he hadn’t noticed his attraction. Derek had felt like a fucking idiot and had fled to find him.

That was when they’d discovered the other pack and Stiles car. They had hunted for him; desperate to bring him home, but it had been no use what so ever. The other pack was very efficient at running away from them. Now, five years later, his mate was gone. His father had declared him dead and committed suicide days after doing so, leaving them with no way to really look for him. They hadn’t given up.

Derek looked around at the pack. Isaac was curled into the couch with Cora, Jackson was brushing Lydia’s hair and Scott was hovering around his wife. Peter was resting on the couch; sick. He felt a pang for his uncle, knowing he was going to leave them soon. They had all slowly given up on finding Stiles, but for some odd reason his uncle hadn’t. Every chance he got, he was out. Which is how he ended up with another wolfbane bullet wound; too many questions to people who had no desire to help him.

Pausing long enough to check on him, he moved forward and started helping everyone with the celebration. It’s subdued, but it was all they had. He sighed and looked out the window, missing Stiles once more.

 

********

Three weeks later they are in the midst of another battle when an agonized scream filled the air. Derek froze, as did the rest of the pack. The other pack was already turning, confused. There was a wolf there, eyes yellow with rage, claws dripping with blood, grinning victoriously. Derek jolted as he saw him, “Kevin?” he whispered, looking at Peter, who had the most betrayed expression. It was his cousin, Peter’s son.

“He’s gone now. It took forever to ruin him you know,” he stated, casual and lazy, “Little whispers and many spells later, I made him mine. I bent him over in the backroom of our reception and fucked him there. Knotted him and made him submit to me. I’ve fucked him and ruined him for you. He had been waiting for you, you know?” Kevin smiled, feral and demented. There was whining from the cubs and the other pack fled, no longer willing to fight.

There, at his cousin’s feet, rested Stiles. His eyes were closed and blood pooled around him. It looked as though he’d been gutted. Derek stumbled to his knees, staring in horror. He could hear Kevin laughing, “This time, the problem comes from you keeping it in your pants! I ruined him! I took him away from you! Just like you ruined me! Just like you took my Emily away!” he yelled. Derek looked up, dazed and broken. His betas attacked ferociously and he watched Peter stumble over to Stiles, dropping beside him.

It was too late. He was gone. He’d rejected his mate and he’d been stolen from him. He howled in despair before he heard it. He blinked. A single gunshot; it echoed around them. Peter was talking quickly and quietly, forgiving… Stiles?

“Stiles?” was the whispered word from everyone before they were all there, staring down in awe. Peter was holding onto him, black veins threading up his arms and to his neck. Derek reached out to stop him and he shook his head.

“Out of everything, nephew, I forgave you. You were just a boy and you were led astray. No boy can ever say they’ve never met a girl who just wanted something from them. It cost you more then a bit of pride, but I forgave you. I forgave you when you killed me. I forgave you when you threw me off Scott. I forgave you every single time. My mate… she’s gone…” Peter gasped out, every breath becoming laboured, “but there was always something about Stiles that reminded me of her. I wanted to turn him. I wanted him to be pack. He was. And then he was gone. But I couldn’t… not without apologizing for hurting him. You tell him.”

Peter let out a gasp and Derek dived forward, catching him. He felt the lack of anything from his uncle and stared in shock. He looked down at Stiles, who was unconscious. He heard the underlying message. He heard that his uncle finally saw he’d thought Kate was his mate; he’d been fooled and hurt and betrayed. His uncle gave him back his mate. He took his alpha from him, all those years ago, and now he had given him back Stiles. He pressed his face into his uncle’s cooling skin and spoke softly, something he should’ve said long ago, “I forgive you too.”

* * *

Waking up, he was confused. He could remember things. He relaxed into the soft mattress beneath him and closed his eyes. It took several minutes for him to remember his husband admitting to just using him. He shivered as he remembered everything. It had made him feel cheap, when he’d fucked him like that on their wedding day, now he understood. The odd compulsion to please him, to let him do whatever he wanted; it hadn’t been natural. Bile rose in his throat as he remembered other things he’d done for him. Rolling onto his side, he vomited onto the floor.

A warm hand touched his back and he jerked upright. He stared into Derek’s eyes for a moment before shame caused him to look down at the sheets. He’d killed his cousin. He’d killed his husband. Stiles swallowed painfully before he was wrapped in strong arms. He pressed his nose to his skin and let his familiar scent wash over him. He didn’t remember how he survived; he just remembered being so full of rage as Kevin bragged about what he’d done. The gun he always carried had been in his hand and fired before Scott had stepped in the way. If he hadn’t been there, he would’ve emptied the clip into his stupid head.

“Peter?” he asked, afraid.

“It turns out,” Derek started, moving so he could hold him properly, “that a beta can give away their spark as well. Peter gave up his wolf so you’d live.”

A hiccupping sob burst forth and Stiles clung to Derek, unable to believe that despite the suspicion and doubt, Peter had been there for him. He clung to Derek, “I… I was told no one looked… he lied, didn’t he? God, he lied about everything.”

Derek made a pained sound and the door opened. He looked up to see Scott staring at him. Within a breath, his best friend was there and hugging him. He was nestled between his alpha and Derek. Looking up as the door opened, he was suddenly piled upon. The entire pack was there. He felt safe in a way he hadn’t in five years. A small laugh bubbled from his lips and he clung to them all.

It wasn’t hard to miss how he was different. He didn’t feel the blind need to make someone happy, he didn’t forget they loved him and he didn’t feel anything but happiness that they were there. He clung to them all, desperate for their touches. He lifted his head and saw Jackson waiting. Looking at his hand he swallowed. It was his father’s badge. He knew what it meant and a sob burst out of his lips. How long had his father been gone?

The pack, they didn’t let him collapse, at least not alone. There was no way he was going to be able to function without crying for several hours, but he was at least able to do so with their help. He hugged them all tightly once more before exhaustion took over. He wiggled and squirmed until he was resting beside Derek. Everyone slowly fell asleep but he waited.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve… I was afraid I was being tricked… again.”

Nodding slowly, he rested his head on his shoulder, “You’ll make it up to me.”

* * *

Ten years later, Derek smiled as Stiles came home from the Sheriff’s office, tired. Their daughter was there, a little pup they adopted after her parents had been killed by hunters for attacking humans. He clutched his mate close and smiled, “Happy Anniversary.”

Stiles looked confused and stared at him, “That was last month…?”

“Twenty years ago today, we met in the wood, while two stupid teens looked for an inhaler.”

“You are such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/) me?


End file.
